THAT's where Babies Come From!
by Girl in Blue
Summary: Little Danny has a question and little Sam has a dramatic answer. This is just a teaser for my new fanfic called In Love Again. This is just a flashback scene. DxS. Please review.


**THAT's Where the Babies Come From!**

Second grade was a very fun time for Danny and his best friend Tucker. Believe it or not, when you're that young, school is like a playground and play time is the best period they could ask for.

There was a girl that had been transferred in their class about a week ago. She wasn't a very cheerful girl; she never played with them and barely spoke in class, not even when the teacher asked her a question.

Danny found himself staring at the raven haired girl, who looked miserable in her pink dress while the teacher explained how the little birds would come out of their eggs.

"… and so the bird beaks the egg from inside until he breaks free. Now, who wants to go outside and find a bird nest?" The teacher said, looking at her watch and realizing it was time to let the children go out and play.

The children echoed a 'me!' very cheerfully and ran outside to pest the poor birds.

Danny didn't move; he watched the girl stand up and walk outside calmly, after all the children had vanished.

"Do you want to help me find a bird nest?" Danny asked her, taking her by surprise.

"There isn't a bird nest here." She said. "The trees aren't tall enough."

"Really?" Danny asked, surprised. "You know a lot about birds!"

"I like to read about them… and sometimes I go to the park bird watching." She said. "I'm Sam, by the way. I just moved here."

"I'm Danny." He said. "Do you have many friends?"

"No, my mom won't let me go out and play with kids; she doesn't want me to ruin my clothes." She made a disgusted face. "I would like to ruin this pink dress, though."

"I can help you with that." Danny laughed.

"Danny!" Tucker ran to him as soon as he spotted Danny outside talking to the weird new girl. "Leave her alone and let's play. Listen, I heard Paulina saying that she doesn't eat chicken egg because she doesn't want to eat the little chicks."

"She did? But I eat chicken egg and I never saw a little chick inside it." Danny replied.

"Why? There's no actual chick inside an egg?"

"Of course there is." Sam said, still standing beside them. "You just have to eat it before it becomes a chicken." She explained.

"But if we do, then do we eat alive chicken?" Tucker asked. "And I must have dozen chickens inside my stomach!"

"How do they come out?" Danny asked, poking Tucker on the stomach. "Do they become babies?"

"Of course not, only girls can have babies, right?" Tucker asked, scared that maybe he was going to become a mother someday.

"I don't know. Is that how babies are born?" Danny asked. "I mean, do we eat eggs and then the baby grows in your stomach?"

"My mom says it happens when you eat a big watermelon." Paulina got into the conversation as well and soon other kids joined the discussion.

"Don't be stupid." Sam said, making all the kids shut up in fear and listen to her. "Babies are born when mommy tries to kill daddy."

"What?" Danny felt his eyes filling up with tears. "My mom tried to kill daddy?"

"Mine, too?" Paulina asked.

"How do you know it?" Dash asked.

"Because I saw it. Duh." Sam replied, smartly.

"But how?" Tucker insisted. "Is it with a knife?"

"No, she strangles him." Sam explained, wisely. "I can show you." She said. "Danny, lay on the ground." She ordered.

"Are you going to strangle me?" Danny asked, miserably, gulping in fear.

"It's just pretend; I won't strangle you for real, I don't want to have your baby."

"Okay, then…" Danny lay on the grass and all the students surrounded him, watching in amazement the demonstration that was about to happen.

"The mommy sits on daddy, like this." Sam sat on Danny's stomach. "And she strangles him, like this." And she out her little hands around Danny' neck shaking his head back and forth. "Now you cry for help, Danny."

"Ahhh! She's killing me!" Danny pretended to be hurt. It actually was a little fun, but only when it wasn't happening for real. He didn't want to be strangled.

"Samantha! What are you doing to Danny?" The teacher cried out, when she saw that her little devils were 'fighting'.

"Nothing. Sorry." Sam stood up, helping Danny up, too. She bent her head and waited to be grounded, but instead of the angry teacher's voice, she head Danny's instead.

"She was just teaching us how babies are born." Danny explained. "Please, don't be mad at her."

The shocked teacher couldn't say much more. The answer Danny had just given her was the last one she expected. The situation was very delicate. She couldn't yell at the children or explain to them how it really happened. There was only one thing she could do…

"Samantha, Daniel, I'm not going to ground you, but you'll have go talk to the principal right away and explain everything to her, okay?" The teacher said.

Danny and Sam nodded, feeling very depressed about the whole situation. They had never caused any trouble before. Danny softly tucked Sam's hand to make her lift her eyes and look at him. When her eyes met his, he gave her a naughty grin. Sam smiled back, holding his hand firmly on hers.

"But, wait!" Tucker said, making everybody look at him. "Does it mean that I'm not going to have a baby?"

"Tucker, you better go to the principal's office, too."

**Hello! This is just a teaser for the fanfic that is coming called 'In Love Again'. This is a flashback scene that I decided to post separetedly for now. This was inspired in real life situations and well... I laughed so hard that I had to write about it. Tell me what you think , please? Review! Review!**


End file.
